User talk:Ischmael Dugong
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog Lost Episode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 20:13, July 7, 2011 Hello please use your signature so that I can respond to you easier. You read my story? Those stories I wrote are true Paranormal experiences I have had. Tell me about yours? Weirdozzy 20:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i dont have one, but itll be easier to respond to me, ill make one soon. as for what i have, its accounts of what i have seen and been told. ill post one on here if youd like to read that r u ready A signature is 4 tildes, it just leaves your name, or just press the SIGNATURE button in the Insert option Weirdozzy 15:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thank youIschmael 16:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply to you your post on my page. What do you mean by "Assistance"? MovieReviews98 15:22, July 16, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Hmmm... Well, I wrote one not long ago, but I doubt it's any good. Plus, this would be like one of the first collaboration Pastas in this sites history. All right, I'm in. Excellent Job, My Friend. I was a fan of Candle Cove Expierences, so it's nice to see the second part out. Anyways, I got some ideas. Most of them are pretty good, I think. *Any animated kids show, like Spongebob or anything with decent popularity. *A made up show (Please note if we do this one, we need decent evidence to make it realistic) *A more mature live action show (Rarely are they used, so it be something unique) *Any show at all that involved horror. And these are my resrirctions, things I probably will not permit unless extremley subtle. *The T.V show coming to life. (My prime example being the Sonic R/Tails Doll Pastas) *Any old, recognized, or hated reality shows. (Like Big Brother, Jersey Shore, Maybe Survivor, Etc.) *Anything that's a dream at the end. *ANY Troll Pastas, as I want this to be creepy from start to finish. Please note that you don't have to use my ideas, as you might have a few of your own. Before I finish, I'll put up some shows that we MIGHT use, although it's not certain, yet. *Spongebob Squarepants (I know there's like a million pasta's involving Spongebob, but that's cause it's a decent idea) *Ren & Stimpy (The show is so insane by itself, people will believe WHATEVER we put down!) *The Simpsons (So many seasons, it's belivable that a lost episode or two would be in there) *Family Guy (I'm not sure about this one has violence is all over this show, but we might be able to pull it off) *American Dad (A little easier then Family Guy cause it has less violence) and finally, shows we shouldn't do, for obvious reasons. *1000 Ways to Die *Mythbusters *The Fairly Odd Parents *Maybe South Park, but you never know. *Wizards of Waverly Place If you got some ideas, send em to me. Remember, we're not on a time limit, so we can spend a decent amount of time on this to make it as creepy as possible.MovieReviews98 15:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Thank god. I love the animated idea cause you know anything can happen. Also, it's easier to have proof. (Even though I suck at anything involving art, so if we have proof that has illustrations, I won't be able to help, but I can find a picture.) Now we have to decide the actual show we will use. If you had Netflix instant streaming, that be like the best thing ever, cause there are plenty of shows to decide from that we can watch, but since it's unlikely you have it, we have to find a decent amount of shows we might use, and then the what's gonna happen in the episode, it doesn't matter which one we use first. We gotta do something unique and interesting. Remember, we don't even have to do the whole "I saw the tape and watched it" plot, we can do anything, I don't care, I'm just to excited to be working with someone who written one of my favorite pastas. So, we have to decide the best show, as well as the way we'll explain it and the plot of the episode. It'll take a while, but who cares? We aren't running out of time or anything. Ummm.... any Disney or Nickelodeon cartoon will work for me. MovieReviews98 20:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 I don't mind "Creepy" Anything that improves the story's tension, I'm fine with. Murder, Rape, I don't care (That's the reason I thought American History X was so creepy!). Also, like your Candle Cove pasta, it be cool to go into the backstory of the episode. But if I could have one rule, it's no over the top crap. What I mean is nothing that makes the story really unbelievable, like I said before, my prime example being the Sonic R/Tails Doll stuff. It just makes it sound stupid. Also, if we have to say something looks almost real, I think we should find a word that's not "Hyper Realistic". It's just a cliche, even though Squidwards Suicide was awesome with it, but still. In the very few pastas I made, I didn't do that stuff cause you don't know if your work is good or not just by writing it, and since so many people complained and made fun of those cliches, I don't think we should have them. Other than that, I'm wide open to ideas. MovieReviews98 21:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 The scarier the better. Anything that will make people nervous, the better. We got to do something everyone is afraid of, like being extremley helpless in time of need, and just knowing it can happen to you. We need to frighten them, get them on the edge of their chair, and if possible, throw up. Just remember the only rule on this website: Anything Goes. MovieReviews98 21:52, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Hmm... I know of two kids shows. One, called Fillmore, is about a young boy, probably grade 8, and his pal, a gir or the same age, and the bust crime makers around the school the go to. One problem though, there was only 20 or so episodes, yet the intro clearly showed not only clips of them busting bad people from the show, but also busting people who were never ON the show. This shows there was more episode planned out (See where I'm going with this?). Second is a show I don't like that much, but is interesting. It's called Ruby Gloom. It lasted 3 seasons, but the entire show is pretty dark. I mean, gothic scenery, dead skeletons talking, a girl doomed to live in a world of misfortune and grief *Sighs*. OK, I might have over dramatitised it a little, but that's the basic premise. If you don't know them, search them up on Youtube or Wikipedia. MovieReviews98 22:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 The good and the bad or both A real show like Sonic would have real proof , like what you said about the 66 episode thing. But, the proof could backfire on us, as someone from this website might have watched an unknown screening somewhere. A fictionous show would be good because we could come up with what the show's about so we could make the lost episode even more creepy, but that can also backfire as people would probably think this show doesn't exist as so few people heard or talked about it. I don't know, but I'm kinda leaning towards a real show, but it's definitly a topic worthy of some discussion. Some shows Here are some T.V shows that would work well. *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog or: Sonic SatAM (Very similar to the one above, but not the same) *Super Dave (I only put it here cause no one knows how many episodes there are) Literally, that's all I can find. Those are the only ones that had weird things happen to them. Check em out and message me back. I think.... The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog as there is only one pasta of it, so it's unique, and like you said, there was 66 episodes planned but only 65 made. MovieReviews98 17:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 O.K Sure, I don't mind. Well, I think since I don't know anything about the other show, I think we should Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM). The creepy thing about this show was the ending. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ebUawn4_1Y Definitely. We haven't been discussing this for a week for nothing! I definitely agree with the rules, as they usually bring a pasta down and leaves it open for criticism. I want this story to be a LEGEND. I mean, Squidwards Suicide, Dead Bart legends! So, we have to dig down to the deepest, most frightening parts of our minds to find the rest of our story. Any plot device that makes our story both creepier and better, we're probably adding it in. We can have minor details to make them nervous, and than have a realistic climax that'll make a reader have nightmares for weeks, and the best thing for that is tension. You're no stranger to it as I know with your past pasta, so we got to make the tension just as good as your past pastas, but make it entirely unique. Oh, and if you can make a picture or two, that be awesome, as it's pretty much proof that the episode exists. So, we change that original story around and make it horribly creepy. Make it as if the people who "saw" the episode actually SAW the episode. Expierienced it and was horrified by it. Make the reader as horrified as the people in the story itself. So, for the episode, this is sort of a short outline a thought of it, but it's not very good. Make changes and make it more scary. Here it goes: "I (The person we will show as ourselves) was a huge fan of the T.V show, and I watched every episode whenever I could. So, when I saw the cliffhanger, but never saw a episode concluding the story, I searched the series up on the internet, and I found "Some sort of evidence" of the episode from a stage producer of the series. I tried asking him about it several times, but he constantly declined. So, I went searching for more of the staff until a found the voice actor for Bunnie Rabbot. I asked her about it, and at first she had declined, but I tried again and she accepted." (That's all I got for now. What do you think?) MovieReviews98 02:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Very nice..... You definitly got a firm grasp on our story. So, we got sort of the beginning, we can definitly add to it, but for now, that's the sort of base of our beginning. So, when we're interviewing the voice for Bunnie, what will she say? How will she act and will she mention the horrible expierience both doing the voice and watching the episode herself? Or maybe she wasn't allowed to watch the episode, for some sick, demented reason. Will she stop the interview randomly or will she continue for the whole story? Maybe there was a connection between the episode and her ending her career in 2001. It's all up to us to make it as creepy as possible. So, think about those ideas and see which ones are good or not, anything to make the story as creepy and unique as possible. MovieReviews98 16:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Agreed. So, we're interviewing her, she starts talking about the episode, which ends up cutting to the episode itself. We got that part down. Now, one of the hardest parts.... the episode. We got to make sure it isn't goofy, and it's not overblown. We need tension, as well as the, you know, RAWness. Hmmm.... Maybe, now this is just a thought, maybe we can start it off normal, but with REALLY minor changes, like, I don't know, Tails eyes being a different color, and Sonic's voice is a bit off. Than, the traps and the weapons are not just cartoonish stuff, it actuslly DRAWS FREAKING BLOOD, and we can work from there. True, True. So it's entirely normal, just normal stuff, but then it get's kinda demented, maybe body damage, blood, stuff you would see if the cartoon is real, and then get's more demented, like maybe one character dieing, loud explosions, other stuff, and then it get's just insane and unforgiving, like all of the characters we grew up to love either dead or to damaged to get up as they're forced to watch as the villains do something horrible, like a world nuke or something. (I know, my ideas are cliches, but I sure am demented, you can't deny. Haha!) Sweet. We'll discuss the rest of the story tomorrow, as I have to go. See you tommorow. P.S Don't reply back to this message as I'll only get it in the morning. MovieReviews98 01:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 New day, new ideas. Come up with anymore ideas for our story and/or episode? Thinking.... Hmm..... Well, I don't have much either, but we got a lot of the story so far, so we don't have to rush. I'll just keep thinking and if you got any ideas, tell me and we might use em. What are you talking about? you posted on my page and said something about a plan?! Weirdozzy 02:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) File:Image001.gif has been deleted You're lucky you didn't get caught earlier. Permaban next time. ClericofMadness 01:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry it's been so long, been banned and stuff cause I made a top 10 best and worst creepypastas as a page instead of a blog. So, we still doin the Sonic SatAM thing, with all of our original ideas? Couple of Options. Actually, I haven't seen the show either, but I know all about it. Here are a few way you can learn about the show: 1. Watch the first two and last two episodes on Youtube. (Estimated time of the four episodes: 2 Hours) 2. Watch the Nostalgia Critic review. The review is of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, but later, he talks about Sonic SatAM. (Estimated Time to Watch: 20 Minutes.) 3. Read the plot on Wikipedia. (Estimated Time to Read: 10 Minutes) If none of these work, or are to long, we could switch shows, or we can continue on with what we have. Remember, there's no time limit, so if you wanna switch, we can still use our ideas for another show. Hope it helps. MovieReviews98 15:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 Yeah, I kinda agree. We need new ideas, something fresh that no one will expect. So, are we still doing the "Lost Episode" pasta, or we going for something different? OK, Cool So, now we're gonna decide the show, something we both watched, or you watched and I can get on Netflix.Got any show ideas? OK, we're doing it. Thank God. Got any huge ideas? I might have a few.. A friendly hello from Gatsby (writer of "Memoirs") Just wanted to drop by to say thank you for the kind words in response to "Memoirs of a Set Designer". I'm not sure who added it to the site, but I'm thankful that they did. I never thought it would boom like that for my work ever. If you still want to make a movie based off it, you have my total consent and approval. Just..thank you so much. I'm honored. If you ever want to talk, I'm on the pasta bowl, so send me a message anytime you want. - Gatsby/MrGatsby MrGatsby 04:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) MrCreepyPasta's #100 Episode I was checking out his FB page after spending an hour at the doctors. He said he took down the 100th video to do some edits. I scrolled further down his page and saw the video was... Tales of the Laughingstock. I couldn't wait to tell you in the chat. I've just been too excited after hearing he was uploading it later. I'm seeing it right now, and I'm just amazed. I...I can't believe he's made it into a dramatic reading. You gotta see it when you can. Happy writing, - Gatsby Edit: It was MrCreepyPasta, and it's his 100th video. The reading is fantastic, and it's now my favorite video of his. It really does make me smile and super happy to see things like this. A lot of the comments like "Jim Henson's worst nightmare" did crack me up. XD Sloshedtrain 23:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT ADD SUGGESTED READING TO YOUR OWN PAGES. DO NOT REMOVE UNFINSHED PAGE FROM AN UNFINISHED PAGE. ClericofMadness 02:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow, so the head admin tells you clearly to not add suggested reading to a pasta and then you do it again. Idiot. Blocked for 2 weeks. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 21:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE No unfinished diaries or journals. Period. It's a sad fact that a majority of journal-style post-a-day pages never get finished. Some the author just uploads the page and never returns to finish it, and even may go on to be editing other things. There is no reason whatsoever to be posting a livejournal as an article. We're not a blog, we're not blogspot, we're not livejournal. We are a collection of finished stories and tales. If you choose to start something like this, your page will receive the Unfinished Pasta category and, after a week of not being finished, it will be deleted and you will be banned for a week because clearly you couldn't care less about it. No warnings. MooseJuice (talk) 03:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) * Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 10:36, October 28, 2018 (UTC)